The Chief
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: He was the Master Chief, but his name, his true name, was John… part of The Power of Three saga, so I recommend reading that first


**_A/N: Hey, TSUBASAxFai here with the final one-shot of 'The Power Of Three' saga. This final one is for the Master Chief, and it hopefully will clear any confusions about his character up. I hope you all like it, and check out 'The Power Of Three' to fully understand this. _**

The Chief wasn't the most sociable of Spartans. After Reach fell, he kept everyone at arm's length, not revealing his true self. His entire team, Blue Team and Red Team, were lost when the Covenant glassed Reach.

He clenched a fist in anger as he remembered his home planet burning, millions of lives lost. Reach had been the second biggest colony, guarded by 75 Super MAC guns. It seemed as though nothing could get through the planet's defenses. Until it did.

Looking up as Elites surrounded him, he pulled the bolt of his Assault Rifle as Cortana warned him of the aliens' presence.

"Chief, you got company," the AI warned. Wordlessly, he opened fire, spraying the front of an Elite Minor's shields. They quickly gave away, and ten rounds later it was dead. The remaining Elites hissed and roared as they realized the fully armored Spartan was a serious threat. A Field Marshall leaped forward, its sword in hand. Pulling out his Shotgun, he fired two rounds, breaking the shields. Before the Sangheli could recover, the Chief fired again, blowing the alien's brains out.

"That was for Blue Team," he snarled. He grabbed the Field Marshall's fallen Energy Sword and stabbed an unsuspecting Major through the chest. The four-pronged jaws moved wordlessly as life left the Elite's body. The remaining Elite, an Ultra, roared and revealed its own Energy Sword.

"So, you want to tango huh?" the Chief asked rhetorically. All it did was piss the Elite off even more. It swung the blade at his head. He ducked the sizzling blade by a centimeter, static going over his HUD. Shaking his head, he blocked another strike by the Sangheli. It hissed, furious.

"Demon, you will pay for your crimes," it growled. Cortana noticed the Chief's adrenaline rate rise exponentially. The Elite still tried to saw through the tough crystalline layers of his Mark V MJOLNIR armor. The Chief maintained his block, simply refusing to back down. He kicked the Elite in the thigh, and ducked another fury-blinded swing from the Sangheli. He got into a fighting stance, and Cortana gave him a hint of advice.

"Chief, if you dodge the next blow quick enough, you can spin the bastard around for a clear target," she advised. The Chief nodded and blocked another strike from the alien.

_'__Sorry, but you have to try a lot harder than that to kill me,' _the Chief thought. Grabbing the Elite's sword arm, he spun the alien around, jumped on its back, and stabbed his Energy Sword through. The Elite gave out a low cry of pain, only to fall silent. Purple blood stained the ground below, and he kicked the corpse to make sure it was really dead.

"That was for Red Team," he said angrily. He thought of all his lost comrades; Fred, Kelly, Joshua, Linda, James, and so many other Spartan IIs who were killed on Reach. He thought he would never have a strong bond with Spartans or humans ever again after they died. Until he met them.

Emile and Faye. The remaining members of Noble Team. They were Spartan IIIs, a generation made after his. They had managed to thaw his frosty attitude, making him feel like part of a team again. Sure, Faye had her faults. She wasn't the strongest when it came to attacks on her right side. Despite that, she was the best sniper out of all of them.

Emile was one scary Spartan. The skull carved on his visor was only a part of him which was so terrifying. His temper was sometimes short, and he had a tendency for being overkill. But that's what made Emile himself.

And then there was the Chief. He wasn't the strongest, or the smartest Spartan II. He was the luckiest though. At any point he could have died on Reach, yet his luck saved him time and time again.

He noticed a slight shimmer in the air, and he prepared to open fire.

"Whoa, take it easy Chief. It's just me," a female voice rang indignantly. The Active-Camo dissipated to reveal Faye. She had had her Sniper Rifle, and Emile ran up behind her, panting.

"Chief, we've been looking all over for you. Don't ever leave on us like that again," he panted. Faye nodded in agreement.

"Chief, we're a team now. He have to act like one. I know you miss your old team, and you wish to work alone a lot. But, don't think you have to go through it alone." The Chief blinked, not expecting the words from the blonde Spartan. What she said really threw him off. He was pushing them away, and they didn't deserve that treatment. He walked forward, and surprised the other two by grabbing them and hugging them.

"Thank you. You gave me a team again, and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did." Faye punched his shoulder lightly. Even with the MJOLNIR armor, he could still feel the impact.

"John, you've got us to have as teammates now."

John. It was so long since someone called him by name. Not since the fall of Reach had anyone called him that. He was grateful, not just because he had a team again, but because he knew he didn't have to fight everything alone, that these two had managed to thaw a frosty demeanor.

He was the Master Chief, but his name, his true name, was John…

**_A/N: I'm done now with the one-shot series! I want to thank all of you for the support, and I hope to hear from you guys/gals in the future. I have the planned sequels to 'The Power Of Three' in my profile, and I hope I can update some of my other stories as soon as possible. Also, the Chief is a bit out-of-character, I know. I did it for a bloody reason. Anyways, review?_**

**_Ja_**


End file.
